Dean Fujioka
Perfil thumb|310px|Dean Fujioka *'Nombre:' ディーン・フジオカ *'Nombre (Romaji): '''Dean Fujioka *'Nombre real:' 藤岡竜雄 / Fujioka Tatsuo *'Nombre chino:' 藤岡靛 / Teng Gang Dian *'Profesión:' Actor, Compositor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukushima, Japón *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposa y tres hijos (2 gemelos (niño y niña)), hermana menor/Mami Fujioka *'Sello discográfico:' A-Sketch *'Agencia:' Amuse Sobre Dean Fujioka Comenzó su carrera como modelo en la escena de la moda en Hong Kong en el 2004 tanto para marcas nacionales como internacionales. A finales del 2005 decidió perseguir su carrera como actor, fue así como descubrió su verdadera pasión en la vida. Continua liderando las revistas de moda y de vivir de Hong Kong. Hace de modelo simultaneamente para varias campañas de publicidad en televisión y en carteles para clientes locales y multinacionales en la región del Pacífico de Asia. En 2006, firmó un contrato con la productora de televisión Chai Zhi Ping y debutó en Goku Dou High School en la cual actuó con muchos populares jóvenes actores. Poco después actuó en Corner with Love la cual de mostró ser un éxito enorme para él. Su propio programa de radio 'Tatsunami radio' funciona en Japón, programa en el que muestra su pasión por la música y la vida. Dramas *Sherlock (Fuji TV, 2019) *Les Miserables (Fuji TV, 2019) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.38 *Ima kara Anata wo Kyouhaku Shimasu (NTV, 2017) *Moribito II: Guardian of the Spirit (NHK, 2017) *Kensou no Machi, Shizuka na Umi (NHK, 2016) *Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage? (Amazon Prime, 2016) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016) *Dame na Watashi ni Koishite Kudasai (TBS, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Just You (TTV) (SETTV, 2013) *Qi Lin Guan Zhi Lian (2008) *Miss No Good (CTS, 2008) *Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *Goku Dou High School (CTS, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''Shally tema para Sherlock (2019) *''Searching For The Ghost'' tema para Sherlock (2019) *''Maybe Tomorrow'' tema para Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (2019) *''Echo'' tema para Monte Cristo (2018) *''Let it snow!'' tema para Ima kara Anata wo Kyouhaku Shimasu (2017) *''Ji Dao Zhan Yi (junto a Kingone Wang , Li Wei Hao y Ma Ru Long)'' tema para Goku Dou High School (2006) Películas *Angel Sign (20-) *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *Recall (2018) *Umi wo Kakeru (2018) *Sakamichi no Apollon (2018) *Marriage (2017) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Go! Crazy Gangster (2016) *Ninja The Monster (2016) *Shanti Days 365 Days, Happy Breath (2014) *Dance! Dance! Dance! (2014) *I am Ichihashi - Journal of a Murderer (2013) *Black & White (2012) *The Road Less Travelled (2010) *Breeze of July (2008) *Miss No Good (2008) *August's Story (2007) *Summer Tail (2007) Anuncios *Yamaha Music Festival (2018) *Canon Asia (2016-2017) *NHK "Super Hi-Vision" (2016) *lion "Hadakara" (2016) *AEON "WAON" (2016) *Nippon Life Insurance Company (2016) *Asahi Soft Drinks "wilkinson" (2016) *Duskin "housework Sheruju" (2016) *Marutomo Co., Ltd. "Marutomo pre-clause 25 micron Kezuri soft" (2016) *Johnsonville Japan (2016) *Sony Cyber Shot *Pepsi *Vodafone *McDonalds Ad *Acuvue Johnson & Johnson *Chilwon Tea *Kawloon Daily *Playstation *Mitsubishi *PG2000 Programas de radio * SUNDAY MARK'E 765 - DEAN FUJIOKAのCh-Ch-Ch-Check it Out!!! (3 de abril, 2016 - ) * Dean Tatsunami RADIO (9 de febrero, 2007 - 28 de marzo, 2008, Nippon Cultural Broadcasting Vídeos Musicales * Vanness Wu - "Ai Ya (哎呀)" (2011) * Cyndi Wang - "This is Love" (2007) * Denise Ho - "Sleeping Prince" (2007) * Steven Lin - "Echoes of Eternity" (2007) * Denise Ho - "Rolls Royce" (2005) Discografía 'Japón' Álbums Mini Álbum Single Digital Single 'China' Digital Single Premios *'2018 12th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor por Monte Cristo * 2017 41st Elan d'or Awards: Revelación del año * 2016 9th Tokyo Drama Awards: Mejor actor de reparto por Asa ga Kita * 2016 9th Tokyo Drama Awards: Mejor actuación por mejor actor de reparto por Asa ga Kita Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2004 *'Educación:' Estudió en Seattle, Washington *'Idiomas:' Japonés, inglés, chino, cantonés, indonesio. *'Aficiones:' Artes marciales chinas, kick boxing, fotografía, ajedrez, meditación. *'Especialidades:' Guitarra, composición, tambores, poema, esquí y baloncesto. *'Fanclub:' FamBam *Su padre nació en China, pero su tanto como su padre, madre y abuelos son japoneses. * Creció en Kamagaya, Chiba. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil Oficial (Amuse) *Perfil Oficial (A-Sketch) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Dean Fujioka1.jpg Dean Fujioka2.jpg Dean Fujioka3.jpg Dean Fujioka4.png Dean Fujioka5.jpg Dean Fujioka6.jpg Dean Fujioka7.jpg Dean Fujioka8.jpg Videografía Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - THE CHRISTMAS SONG|THE CHRISTMAS SONG Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - Priceless (Lyric Video)|Priceless Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - History Maker|History Maker Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA「My Dimension」Music Video|My Dimension Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - Permanent Vacation|Permanent Vacation Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - Unchained Melody|Unchained Melody Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - Let it snow!|Let it snow! Archivo:DEAN FUJIOKA - Echo|Echo Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCompositor